Roaming lists (such as, e.g., preferred roaming lists or the like) are often used to enable a telematics-equipped vehicle to connect with an appropriate mobile network in predefined geographic areas. Typically, the roaming list(s) is/are downloaded to the telematics unit when the telematics unit is activated, and such list(s) generally remain unchanged until updates are available and downloaded. Currently, the updating of the roaming list(s) may be accomplished by downloading, to each and every vehicle having an activated telematics unit, updated roaming list(s) as such updated list(s) become available.